What Happens on the Outside, Stays on the Outside
by sayit18
Summary: Lissa is pushed past her limit of going without blood. How can Rose say no when her friend is so weak? The problem here is neither of them want to say no. The pleasure of the bite has enraptured the dhampir and the young moroi is far too weak to suppress her desires. (T for now but it will become M quite quickly if people want me to finish it)


**I wrote this when at two in the morning because I just got finished watching the movie which I was excited about since I read the books when they first came out. I noticed there weren't a lot of RosexLissa fics. So here's one. My half-asleep story of what happened one evening when they were in hiding in book one.**

...

...

...

"Run!"

Lissa takes off as ordered, listening to the dhampir just as she blocks a Strigoi from lunging on her. She runs until her legs are numb, heart nearly beating out of her chest. _Don't stop, Lissa.._Tears begin to coat her face as her friend urges her on. She will never forgive herself for leaving Rose against the strigoi, but she knew that Rose would never forgive her if she had stayed. Lissa tries to look behind her, still going as fast as she could, only to have her hair block her vision. When she combs her hair back she only sees darkness. The trees, the moss-covered ground, everything seems to simply disappear behind her.

Just as she turns back around she hits something solid, falling on her back. It felt as if she was charged at, but she could feel no physical pain as she toppled on the ground. Her mind coats with dizziness and her body goes numb. That is when a hand clutches the back of her neck. A strigoi man rises from the ground like the undead in a cemetery. He lifts her to a sitting position as he elevates, his steaming breath at her ear. "Watch," he demands.

Lissa looks forward in a mixture of terror and confusion as she sees Rose still battling the strigoi scum. _How am I back..? _That is when she notices the circle of strigoi surrounding the scene from the shadows, all statues with crossed arms and bared fangs. "Rose..no!" Lissa struggles to get free, to get to her guardian. Her cries and pleas seem to fall on deaf ears. She is powerless. She can do nothing to save her Rose. She tries to look away, but the strigoi captor grips her chin and yanks it back just at the right time to make her watch her friend's neck snap. All Lissa could do is scream at the top of her lungs.

"Lissa..Lissa wake up!" Rose shakes her companion, hoping to wake her from the nightmare.

Lissa jolts up, nearly smacking her forehead into Rose's. Dried tears stain the young moroi's face as she looks to her friend in complete agony. "I'm so..sorry..I'm sorry..."

Rose takes her in her arms, letting Lissa burrow her face into her neck. "Shh..just a bad dream..again. No worries, princess."

After sitting like that for what seemed like forever to Rose, she finally coaxes Lissa back to sleep. Slowly laying her friend back into bed, the dhampir stands up and quietly walks back out of the room, her duty done for now. She goes into the kitchen to pour a glass of water, splashing her face with the sink's contents first. The nightmares have a toll on her as well with that pesky bond between them. Her head was still pounding from how much Lissa hurt. _At least it's a sign she cares a lot. Maybe too much._ A scowl sets in Rose's face. _If strigoi do attack us I will kill her myself if she comes back for me. I have to keep her safe. If I don't, what's the point in my life? ..I need her._

She takes the glass of water to the table, but does not sit. Something outside catches her eye. She walks towards the window with slow, deliberate steps. Her tongue shoots out to wet her dry lips as she pushes back the curtain. Arms lock around Rose's waist, making her freeze. At that moment a million different defensive strategies flew through her mind, but before she could perform any of them a groggy voice came from her attacker.

"Rose..I couldn't sleep again," the moroi pouts.

"You cannot just sneak up on me like that, Lis! I was about to-" Rose cuts off when she feels sharp points gently pressed to her neck.

"I'm so hungry, Rose.."

Lissa pulls back for just a moment to push all of the brunettes hair to one side so that her veins could be properly exposed. Rose racks her mind on how long it has been since her companion has eaten. _More than most moroi can stand. She is probably at her breaking point. It would explain the helpless nightmares._ Rose focuses on Lissa's grip around her. _She can barely even hug me.._ With a sigh, the dhampir tilts her neck to the side. "Go at it."

As soon as she gets the permission, Lissa delves her fangs into Rose without a second thought, making the brunette let out a soft moan of pain mixed euphoria.

Even though the feeding is only a minute, it can sometimes feel like forever. This time, however, it stopped short and Rose gets pulled out of the ecstasy far quicker than she is used to. The blonde licks up the excess blood, sending a shiver down her spine. Rose turns in Lissa's arms to question the taller girl, but the air gets knocked out of her as Lissa slams her back into a wall. Wide-eyed and stunned, Rose opens her mouth to demand what the hell is going on. Before she can gather her words, Lissa's full lips were against hers. The dhampir's eyes roll shut as Lissa's tongue swipes her lower lip, begging for entrance.

_I'm not giving in that easy, Princess. _The brunette pulls away from the kiss and whirls their bodies around to change the pace of things. Lissa, now pinned, lets out a defiant growl, but does not get the chance to regain dominance as Rose takes hold of her wrists, moving the blonde's arms over her head against the wall. Their lips fight for control over one another as their bodies roll against each other with a feverish need. The more Lissa fights for control, the tighter Rose's grip becomes. Finally, she could feel the taller girl give in. Rose releases Lissa's wrists so her fingers can dance around the moroi's pale skin, slipping under her shirt with much familiarity.


End file.
